Through a Dragon's Eyes
by Sora W.T.K
Summary: Jake reflects back to that horrible morning of 911 as he pays his respects while struggling with inner guilt for failing to lend a hand when he was really needed.


Welcome, friends, to the oneshot Through a Dragon's Eyes. This one-shot is dedicated to the victims of 9/11 and their families, may the victims rest in peace and their families find comfort.

**Through a Dragon's Eyes** by Sora W.T.K._  
Jake reflects back to that horrible morning of 9/11 as he pays his respects while struggling with inner guilt for failing to lend a hand when he was really needed._

* * *

September 11, 2001…

I'll never forget it…

It was on that ordinary day when four airplanes were hijacked by a group of terrorists…

One crashed into the pentagon…

Another crashed somewhere in Pennsylvania…

The other two? Well, take a guess…

Right here, in my home of the NYC…Right here, where I'm at right now…Where I'm looking at.

I just got out of school and thought I'd Dragon Up and fly through the peaceful skies of New York, letting my mind wander and relax for today. I still can't believe it's been so long since that day. Six years since that horrible day. I still can't believe it's been so long…How time flies…Probably as fast as how I flew through the skies of New York earlier today. Heh…

As I was flying through the sky I couldn't help but see the empty skies from where I would usually see those two towers majestically standing tall. I loved how when I used to fly circles around those buildings at night, standing on the roof when nobody was around to gaze out at the night life of the Big Apple. It was a beautiful sight from up there, you know, like seeing a Christmas tree all lit up with Christmas lights, very relaxing along with the gentle breeze blowing against your face.

Now I can't help but frown at the vacant lot, where the two giant towers used to stand tall. I still can't believe that they're gone. It's just not the same without them.

I perched myself on top of one of the tallest buildings in the area and sat down in a crouching position, my wings folded close against my back as I looked down at the ground. Today's the annual memorial service, hundreds of people standing down there to pay their respects for those lost in that horrible attack. It still sends chills down my spine thinking about how those terrorists hijacked four planes filled with hundreds of innocent people, holding them against their will and ending their lives just like that…Those monsters…Just as bad as the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan…!

I look down at the memorial service as they continue naming the victims of that horrible day…

So many names…Different faces and races. All they wanted was to go to work and make a living, you know? Just like any other adult who goes to work every morning, like my dad. To be slain by just crashing a plane into that tower, I can only guess how horrible it must've been, seeing a plane coming closer and closer to your window until it's too late. I've had my share of close encounters and scary moments, but that's something I hope I never have to face.

So many people…It's ironic, I'm the American Dragon, the protector of the NYC, yet I couldn't save any of them…I felt so useless that day…

As I kept hearing the names of the victims I look up to the sky, remembering that day. A normal day, I was at school with my two best buds, Trixie and Spud, getting ready for the morning class just like any other day.

As usual I was chatting with my friends, having a good time before class started, just like any other day.

Then the teacher came into the room and told us to settle down and take our seats, just like any other day.

The class started and I was already getting bored. Heheh, just like any other day.

First period finished and I hooked up with my two homies for the next class. You guessed it, just like any other day.

And then it happened. Over the intercom they told our class to head to the gymnasium, and not just us but the whole student body. And when something like that happens, you know something is wrong. The whole thing was a mystery; we didn't even begin to suspect that those two towers were attacked. I mean, how could the thought of those two tall towers being attacked even cross our minds?

It wasn't until we were told that the NYC was attacked that we became aware of the seriousness of the situation. I was shocked by the announcement, Trixie tried to find out for herself the exact details of what happened and Spud was pretty much silent from the shock of the news. I wanted to go out there and check it out for myself, hoping that just a little Dragon Up and some Kung Fu action would solve it and that's that, old news. But with teachers guarding the exits and the whole school in the gymnasium, I couldn't even find a place to Dragon Up, let alone sneak out unnoticed.

I feared for my mom, for my sister, for my dad. I felt so helpless…So useless…The American Dragon, protector of the NYC, reduced to a scared little kid stuck in the gymnasium along with the others…

As time passed we then realized the whole extent of the news: The World Trade Center towers, heavily damaged by two hijacked planes, completely collapsed to the ground.

Many of us cried, some of us held other crying students in their arms; some of us were even too shocked to do anything. Trixie was the most hurt between the three of us, she was terrified for her mother since she's an airliner pilot. She was hysterical, desperate to get in touch with her, hoping she wasn't the pilot of one of those four planes. Spud and I tried to comfort her, but we both could barely keep ourselves from collapsing from the stress and emotion of the moment.

I was sad, frightened, and even angry. Angry that I was assigned to be the guardian of America, yet I couldn't even get out of this school to help those at ground zero.

I growl and grab my head, the painful memories and emotions of that day coming back to me as I keep hearing the names of the victims of that day. I couldn't help them…None of them…

I felt like I was in prison in that school, waiting for my parents to show up and take me home. And when they came through those doors to pick me up I rushed over and hugged them tight in my arms, afraid that I wasn't going to see them again. Spud was happy as well that his family was all right, but Trixie was still worried about her mother. We took her home and Spud and I stayed with her the whole day, and it wasn't until night fall did she discovered her mother was all right after all. The smile of relief on her face…It lifted our spirits…

The USA National Anthem has just started down there, the names of all the victims may have finished being told, but in my mind they kept repeating over and over again. I grit my teeth as I felt like my claws would pierce through my scales from how strong I was holding my head. So many innocent lives…It was like a deep scar, the thought that maybe I could've made a difference if I was there to help…

I always believed that the power of one could make all the difference. And maybe I couldn't save them all, but I could've saved a lot of them. I wouldn't care if I exposed to the public that I was a dragon, I wouldn't care if I broke the rules of the Dragon Council, if only I could've been there and used my dragon powers to help them...

I cover my eyes with the palm of my hands as I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. It's just a painful thought that keeps repeating over and over…My incompetence that day to help those that really needed it most. "I couldn't save them…None of them…The American Dragon, the protector of the NYC, couldn't help anyone…"

_"__Jakie__, what's up with you? You're like this every time on this day of the year. Now, I know you feel guilty about not being able to help all of those people, but you can't kick yourself like this every time. There was nothing you could__'ve done__, you know that. There are just some things that the American Dragon just can't do."_

Those words from Trixie last year still rings in my head…I know there was nothing I could've done, but I can't help it…I mean, it's my job to protect this city…

_"Jake, I know it's hard, but you have to remember that there are just some things that are just out of your hands. I know it's your job to protect this city, but some things are out of your power. I'm sorry, sweetie."_

Mom…I guess you're right…

_"Jake, I know you're still bummed about that day, but you __gotta__ lighten up! I know you wanted to help them and all, but some things are just meant to just happen. You're a kid like us trying to go through life despite that you're a dragon, and as a kid you just got to take some things like a kid. I'm not trying to be harsh or anything, but even helping in that area in your dragon form, it still would've been pretty dangerous. If you probably were able to go, there was a good chance you would've been lost on that day too. And bro, if that would've happened to you, I don't know how __Trixie__ and I could've handled that loss."_

Good ol' Spud…

_Ding……………Ding……………Ding……………_

_Drip………Drip drip…Drip…_

What do you know? As the anthem ended and they began to ring the bell in honor of the victims rain slowly began to pour. I slowly move my hands from my tear-filled eyes before slowly lifting my head up to the dark skies as rain begins to pour down on me, my hair starting to droop down as I start to get soaking wet. I look down again at the memorial service below, seeing the audience and the staff members starting to take out their umbrellas to keep themselves dry from the coming rain.

_Ding……………Ding……………_

_"Tragedies are always bound to happen, young one, even the most unwanted ones. But you see__ some tragedies are probably necessary to help find another look at life and change our ways. For you see, some things are for the good of mankind no matter how horrible or happy they may be.__ I am aware of how you feel from what happened that day and I am deeply sorry, but even if it could've been prevented, perhaps this is a sign for mankind to wake up __and change their views on__ life and become a better civilization. So, my dear grandson, never dwell on the pain of the past, but look over beyond the horizon to the newfound light and carry on with much courage and pride. Always remember, from the ashes of disaster can arise a phoenix of newfound hope, capable of learning and leading us to a new tomorrow."_

Heheh, grandpa and his lectures…The newfound light of the horizon…I think I can see it…It escaped me these past six years, but I think I can see it…

_Ding……………Ding……………Ding……………_

I smile a bit as I wipe the tears from my eyes. The newfound light…The light that leads us to a new tomorrow, stronger and braver than before. Yeah, I see it now. I slowly stand up and look down at the memorial below as that bell keeps ringing.

_Ding……………Ding……………_

I run my fingers through my hair to get them out of my eyes. I may not have been able to do anything to help those people, but maybe I'm not so useless after all. I couldn't help them then, but from now on I can. The past has been done, but I still have the present and the future. I'll do my best to protect this city as what and who I am, the American Dragon, guardian of the Magical World and the NYC.

I'll do it. I'll follow the light, my light, to a brighter and shinier tomorrow. To be with my friends and family, to keep them out of danger and protect them, to give them my hand when they need it.

And whenever the Dark Dragon, Councilor Chang, Pandarus, or any other enemies of mine come out and threatens my town, I'll be there and ready to kick their butts out of the NYC, because nobody threatens my town while the AmDrag is in the house.

For the victims of that day, I am very sorry I couldn't be there to save you. But I promise you this: your families will not need to fear for any magical creature or villain threatening them, because I'll be there to stop them. I may not always be there, but I'll do the best I can. For this is my town, my territory; I'm the American Dragon.


End file.
